Maids,ninjas and stuff
by Fireangel722
Summary: Four genin teams from the leaf are going on a vaction to a mansion with their own maids and stuff. The catch..? none... according to the teachers. Join our 12 favorite genins as they start figuring out the REAL purpose of why they are going.... no pairing


_A/N-whee.. i'm back, nods. I'm focusing on this story only.. for now, ingore my other fics with horrible grammer and spelliing mistakes, i read a chapter and is embrassed that i wrote that. I'm being much more careful on this story, and asked my friend(thanks Amanda) to grammer checked(and spell) it after i done so twice. So hopefully...... there is no grammer mistakes, if so, then my friend and I suck(or is it my friend and me...?). Enjoy the story!(most likely a grammer mistake in this note.. just watch)_

Key:

blah-ordinary

_blah-flashback_

"blah"-talking

**_Maids,ninjas, and stuff_** _by Fireangel722_

_Chapter One: _ _Lerpon- the pmsing bus driver_

I shivered in my wet clothes, I think it would have been better sharing an umbrella with Naruto rather then fighting it with Ino, who was sharing with Sasuke-kun, and it ended up that he wasn't sharing. So Ino and I spent five minutes on shoving each other in the rain. And we began to notice that it was all for nothing. I am now sharing with Naruto and listening to his random blabbering.

"So, miso ramen is the best!" he went on. "But, not with chocolate or butter..."

"Ew!" I yelled.

"And beef flavored ramen from cup noodle tastes like tea bags"

I couldn't take it anymore; I punched him on the head.

"Shut up!" I yelled again. "You're disgusting me!"

"Ow..." he mumbled rubbing the spot where I punched him.

I sighed, a summer of hell.

_"Wow really!?" Naruto said with excitement. Kakashi-sensei nodded._

_"So we have our own room with maids and stuff like that!?" Naruto continued._

_"Well... Each team has their own maid and room. We couldn't afford anything too expensive."_

_"That still seems a bit unbelievable "I said._

_"How so?" he asked._

_"Well, spending money on us for relaxing" I started. "It seems expensive too. Maids, a mansion, and the trip there."_

_"We just want you to relax a bit" he explained smiling or the closest to a smile as the mouth is covered by a cloth. But still, it seems like a smile that couldn't be trusted. "Since you guys are doing so well on the missions."_

_Naruto was now jumping pretty happily, while Sasuke-kun is leaning on a tree not saying anything about this. He looks as if that he's thinking. I still think there was a catch but I didn't think about it too much. Our own room... with Sasuke-kun........ argh.....with Naruto too._

_The next day, 7:00AM_

_Ok now this is becoming even weirder, Kakashi-sensei is actually early for once, they explained that we will be supervise by another Jounin, who is also the driver. They told us to relax and some other random thing that is very unlikely for them to say. We went in the bus. Each seat was only enough for two people. Sasuke sat in one of the back row, I stared at Ino who was rushing to that same seat and I'd rushed along with her. I felt a hand grab out and pulled the collar of my shirt, I looked back to see Hinata's sensei Kurenai. _

_"Now, since we don't want trouble with seats" she said. "We have picked your seats for you out of a hat, so it's totally random."_

_Normal POV_

_" Hinata and....." Hinata braced herself, Kurenai squinted at the piece of paper." there seems to be a little smudge, all I see is an N"_

_'Could I be sitting next to Naruto-kun..?' Hinata hopefully thought._

_Kakashi went over and looked at it._

_"Neji..." a long... very long silence decided to appear._

_Hinata let out a mental meep. Instead of sitting next to her crush, she had to sit next to the person who hated her most. Neji wasn't too happy about the sitting arrangement either, and glared at Hinata as if it was her fault._

_"Umm... are you sure they should sit next to each other? I mean you know..." Kurenai asked with a hint of worry in her voice_

_"It was really totally random; we can switch the seats around after we're done..." Asuma said, and puff out a smoke from his cigarette "for now they'll need to sit down, incase they forget, or get confused."_

_Hinata let out another mental silent meep. But she obeyed and took a random seat in the front, Neji followed and took a seat near her but sitting on the tip of the seat, so it wasn't really next to her. _

_"Next is .......Naruto and Sakura" Sakura's jaw literally dropped, her dreams with Sasuke-kun...crushed, Naruto on the other hand..._

_"Yay!! I am sitting with Sakura-chan!! whee!! Yay!!" he did a weird little dance which earned him many stares and an 'idiot'_

_Lee was sobbing that he lost his chance to sit next to her._

_A few minutes later..._

_The sitting arrangement was done and.._

_Front_

_Left Right_

_Window: Hinata, Neji Naruto, Sakura-Window_

_Window: Lee, Shino Ino, Tenten-Window_

_Window: Chouji, Kiba Shikamaru, Sasuke-Window_

_The other four rows are empty seats_

_"Well... Have fun everyone!" the teachers said strangely at the same time and went on their merrily way. But no one seems to care... Their bus-driver-person stood up, she was a female blond, brown eye, tall._

_"Greetings everyone!" She said in a high pitched voice._

_And perky, everyone winched._

_"I'm Lerpon. I am your bus driver for today!" She continued to ignore that some peoples' ears are bleeding..."This was a mission to drive genins to some mansion..."_

_"This is also a C-rank mission.... something that I don't deserve" She smiled like it was a good thing. "So... I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!!!!! ALL OF YOU BETTER BEHAVE OR I WILL SLICE YOUR 'YOU-KNOW-WHAT' BOYS!!!!!"_

_Eyes widen as the sudden change of personality of the female..._

_"As for the girls, also behave yourselves otherwise I'll feed you to my doggies, they love female flesh the most... Hee-hee!" She giggled. "So everyone, please enjoy the ride!"_

_She bowed down and went to the driver seats to start the bus. Everyone blinked, half scared, half surprise._

_"So... we have a spilt-personality. Sick and a weird driver..." Shikamaru comment and sighed. "How troublesome..."_

_Neji frowned at the fact the teachers didn't change his seat. He glared at Hinata again before standing up to move to one of the extra seats. Lerpon stood up and pointed at him._

_"Oh! Please don't sit there; the people we're dropping off to the mansion are going to sit there." She explain in one of the sickly sweet tone._

_"..." Neji glared at her. "I'll move once they get here..."_

_As if he called her flat-chested and an idiot. She snapped... again._

_"I SAID DON'T SIT THERE!!!!" Neji swore he saw her nose flare with fire and with a firey background. "SO SIT NEXT TO THE GIRL WITH THE WEIRD WHITE EYE!!! AND YOU WILL STAY THERE!!!"_

_Neji glared at her for making fun of Hinata's eyes because Hinata's eyes are the same as his. So she was making fun of his eyes, but avoiding going deaf, he obeyed. He sat down and glared (he just LOVE to do that doesn't he? --;;) at Hinata, who shrank back._

_"Thank you! You're a nice little boy." She smiled, bowed for no reason and went back to the driver's seat._

_Silence filled the air... Lerpon started the bus and started to drive._

_"I hate silence..." Lerpon said" let's sing a song!"_

_More silence..._

_"How about....Mary had a little lamb??" She suggested. "I love that song!!"_

_She might as well be talking to herself._

_"Ok... I'll start and you guys will continue the next line and then me, then you, ok?" Lerpon breathes in, preparing to sing, and in an off pitch tone..."MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB,"_

_Sasuke's POV_

_I rubbed my temples, if this idiot driver is going to sing, she should at least sing so that I don't damage my ear. Either way, I'm not going to sing, and no one else seems to want to, more silence appeared after she sang the first line._

_"Aww... you don't like this song??" She turned back and pouted at us, excepting us to pity her. Wait... She's not watching the road!!_

_"Lerpon-sama, watch out!!!" Sakura yelled out, for the bus was about to smash into a random mailbox._

_Narrator_

_The blond turned back and made a sharp right turn, making most of the people in the left side fall over, namely Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji. Hinata didn't except that(like most normal people), so she tumbled crashing into Neji, who would have fell anyway because he was sitting in the very tip of the seat again, Chouji crashed into Kiba... End of story. Shino somehow stayed in balances, but Lee was unable to and crashed into Shino....who somehow didn't fall.... again. _

_The results were... Hinata and Neji are both on the ground, Hinata on top of Neji ( no! Not like that ), Chouji was also on the ground but NOT on top of Kiba. Kiba looks a bit flat though and Akamura barking at him. Lee just basically crashed into Shino and Shino shoved him into the window. Neji was the first to speak._

_"Get off of me!!!" He growled. Hinata let out a strange mix of a meep and squeak but she quickly stood up and took her seat, Neji stood up, brushed some dirt off his clothes and went back to sitting on the tip mumbling something about "a crazy blond bitch... "_

_Kiba sat up on the ground rubbing his nose, which was now a bright red, Chouji didn't comment and sat back in his seat munching chips happily. _

_"Ahh!! There are bugs on me!" Lee yelled. "Get them off!! Get them off!!"_

_He desperately tries to shake them off, end up scratching himself and dancing like he has ants in his pants...which is true..._

_Five minutes of screams and buggies later....._

_Lee had managed to get all the bugs off of him. Now he's staying as far from Shino as possible, which result him in crawling in the window corner. Neji was now holding the seat tightly, incase there's another expecting turn. Lerpon seemed to quiet down... for now._

_"Alrighty! Since you don't like my song, I'll let one of you pick." She turned back, everyone gasps at first but then sighed in relief for the stoplight was red" How about...You, the girl with the pink hair!"_

_Sakura pointed to herself, "M-me?!" and Lerpon nodded._

_"Oh!! I know what to sing!" She smiled brightly, and then shyly blushed. "I made this song up, it's called...Sasuke I love you"_

_Sasuke was breathing normally .5 second ago. But he choked. His fan-girls are that obsesses? Sakura turned to Sasuke, she had pulled out a kunai as a micro. Suddenly curtains came down and covered the windows and a spotlight on her. She breathed in and started._

_"Oh Sasuke... I love you..." She sing in an average tone._

_Ino stood up._

_"idiot-forehead-girl! That's not how it goes!!" She declared and took out her own kunai and started, "Oh, Sasuke... I love you"_

_A spotlight was on her too. Everyone(except Ino and Sakura) sweat dropped. They didn't see the difference. Sasuke's eyes are now closed in a way that you would know that he doesn't want to hear that type of song. You can't blame him. If a super obsessed fan-girls/boys made a song about you and how much they love you, you wouldn't want to hear it either..._

_"I love you so..." Sakura continued._

_"Your black silk hair made me go crazy..." Ino sang along._

_"Those ebony eyes made me go dizzy" their rivalry seems to be forgotten._

_"You're so cool" yup forgotten..._

_"With your Sharingan"_

_"Those beautiful eyes, with the black flaming comma things"_

_"So lovely so ringy"_

_Sasuke's eyes now: oO;;_

"_Ringy...?" He thought._

_"I love you" they sang "I love you like the sky above...!"_

_"4,380 days... (12 years) I really love you so"_

_"Sasuke... I really love you so..." they finished "Really love you so..."_

_"Girls are so troublesome..." Shikamaru stated and Sasuke strangely nodded._

_"Ringy..?" he mumbled_

_Sakura and Ino bowed and Lerpon stood up to clap, she was the only one too._

_"Such a cute song"_

_"Lerpon-sama! Watch the road!!"_

_TO BE CONTINUED..... hopefully_

_A/N-Was it ok..? was the characters In character...? er.. ok.. no more questions. _

_the song at the end does kind of sound like egg song(in newgrounds or ), yeah.. i don't own that part (don't want to get sue ) and sorry if i got some japanese ending thingy(san,chan,kun) wrong.R&R please_


End file.
